OUAT Season 6
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: Present Day: After a few months of peace, Emma, The Charmings, and Regina try to move forward after years of Curses and Villains, seeking to deconstruct the past to construct a better present and future. Unfortunately, Storybrooke's peaceful days fail to last. Many Years Ago: The Emperor of China has plans for his future successor. However, his plans never come to fruition.


Ep. #:601

Once Upon A Time

"The Sword and The Falcon"

Written by

TEASER

ENCHANTED CHINA – MANY YEARS AGO – THRONE ROOM – NIGHT

(THE EMPEROR, late 30s, tall, and toned, stands watch over his three young daughters. A handsome young man FU SU with black hair and light complexion in his late teens crouches beside the daughters. He whispers to them and then turns to the young man HAYABUSA, about the same height and toned with dark hair and brown eyes, before them, doing flips and tricks to entertain them. The young girls laugh and clap. Fu Su smiles. He stands and unsheathes his sword. A woman comes into the room and ushers out the daughters after each getting a chance to bid their father a good night.)

Fu Su: You managed to entertain the Princesses this evening. [He tosses his sword from his right hand, to his left, and back to his right.] Now, assist me in entertaining the Emperor.

Hayabusa: I am more skilled with a bow and arrow than a sword Fu Su. You know this.

Fu Su: [He grabs a sword from a nearby guard and tosses it to Hayabusa before he leans in close to him.] Come on. This will be fun. This is for show. [He pulls back smiling. His sword is at the ready.]

Hayabusa: Fun. I will have to take your word for it. [He smiles reluctantly but then genuinely upon seeing the wild grin and restless energy emanating from Fu Su.]

(The Emperor watches Fu Su and Hayabusa battle after they bow to him. While Hayabusa employs speed and acrobats, Fu Su stands his ground, avoiding all of Hayabusa's moves and always getting a hit. The Emperor lets a pleased, amused smile cross his lips. He feels a presence at his back before he hears a voice.)

Chi Fu: Your Excellency, I mean you no disrespect, but might this be inappropriate?

The Emperor: Not at all. [He turns his head slightly as Chi Fu steps beside him.] Even if I had not had only daughters, I would not deny him his birthright.

Chi Fu: There is still time.

The Emperor: No. The last pregnancy left her ill. She might not live to see our daughters grow into young women. I will not have her try to conceive again.

Chi Fu: I apologize your Excellency. I did not mean to overstep.

The Emperor: [He rests his eyes on Fu Su.] He is of my blood. He is strong, fast, and wise. He has the ability to draw others to him like his mother. He has the potential. He will succeed me. He will be a great leader.

Chi Fu: [He watches over Fu Su.] The people will never accept him.

The Emperor: They will. We will make it so.

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – OUTSIDE STORYBROOKE/TOWN LINE – MORNING

(SHAN YU, mid 40s, tall, large, and muscular with golden eyes, stands outside the town line with two large men on one side of him, one more on the other side, and a falcon perched on his extended left forearm. He holds onto a zigzag designed sword in his right hand at his side.)

Shan Yu: The Emperor told me I would be a great leader. We will take over Storybrooke. I will show him the great leader I have become, and I will become the Emperor he should have been.

(Shan Yu uses the Sword to slash open the barrier to Storybrooke. The Falcon takes flight inside. Then, Shan Yu and the three men head for the town.)

ONCE UPON A TIME ~ Title Card ~

~A Falcon flies across carrying a zigzag designed Sword in its talons~

ACT I

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – ARCHIE'S OFFICE - MORNING

(EMMA SWAN arrives to Archie's office. She opens the door to find ARCHIE, SNOW WHITE, and PRINCE CHARMING. The three of them stand when she draws their attention.)

Archie: Good morning Emma.

Emma: Morning.

(Snow gives her a sad smile. Charming makes to step forward but doesn't.)

Charming: Good to see you Emma.

(Emma nods and smiles. She steps into the room. She decides to take the seat across from her parents. Before they all can sit, REGINA MILLS appears in the doorway from a puff of smoke.)

Regina: I'm here. Let's get this started and finished. Remember, I do have a day job. I'm the mayor.

Snow: [Regina's arrival surprises her.] Regina?

Archie: I invited her. [He draws Snow and Charming's attention while Emma and Regina share a look. He draws Regina and Emma's attention as he continues.] Even if she doesn't add to the discussion, I thought it imperative that she be here to hear it.

Regina: I shouldn't have come, but I had to admit the cricket made a good point. We're family. [She glares at Archie. He gives her a proud/good-natured nod. They sit. Regina rolls her eyes and takes a seat away from Emma, Snow, and Charming but across from Archie.]

Emma: Where's Henry? [She asks Regina.]

Regina: He's with Robin and Roland. He's helping unpack from the camping trip. He told me when we got home he'd like to speak with you after this discussion. He wants to ask you about his father. Baelfire. Neal.

(Emma gives her a questioning look while looking taken aback. She accepts this and nods.)

Emma: And baby Neal? [She asks her parents.]

Charming: Belle wanted to spend time with him. She told us she's spent so much time with him she feels like his aunt, and her day feels off if she doesn't see him. [Charming and Emma share a smile while Snow and Archie share a look.]

Archie: We should begin. Snow.

Emma: Wait. I have a question. [She draws everyone's attention.] I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with this. Although after giving some thought to everything that happened, it seemed a good idea, mostly because over the past month I got the impression you two have been avoiding me. (She addresses Snow and Charming.) Is that true? If it is, I need to understand, why?

Archie: That's where we were going to start. Snow wanted to have this conversation. She approached me about it, and I thought it might be time to tackle the root of this issue. We've entered into a time of peace. Things have finally calmed down. This appeared the perfect opportunity to address a broken foundation and a chance to rebuild, rebuild from years of pain, hurt, trauma.

(Emma subconsciously starts to bounce her knee, but she quickly stops it. Regina shifts in her chair uncomfortably.)

Regina: If this is Throw-Regina-Under-The-Bus Day, you don't need to shrink me cricket. [Before she can puff out of the room, Snow stops her with her words.]

Snow: It isn't. [She turns to look at Regina, which stops Regina from speaking, as she was about to say more.] It's not about you. It's barely about me. [She glances down at the floor before her before she looks to Emma.] It's about you.

Emma: What do you mean?

Snow: [She begins and tries not to cry.] Emma, I am so sorry.

Charming: We weren't necessarily avoiding you, but we were pulling away from you. [He looks to Emma before he looks to Snow. They take each other's hands.]

Snow: For once, there's no curse. No one is trying to kill us. You're not The Dark One. We're all together, and we get to live our lives. Unfortunately, this gave me time to think. All I could think about is how much I failed you.

Charming: We discussed how much we failed you and hurt you, and we didn't know where to go from there.

Snow: You once said if I had kept you at least we would've been together, and you were right. I would've been there with you, and maybe your life would've been better for it.

Emma: Mom...

Snow: I don't know that I deserve to be called your mom. When I nagged you about getting back together with Neal, I knew nothing about your past together. When you were having trouble with your magic, I made you feel like nothing. How can I be your mom when I wasn't there for you? I didn't raise you, you don't need me, and I don't know how to be a part of your life. (Her eyes water and a couple tears slide down her face.) I don't want to hurt you anymore.

(Regina's eyes water, and she turns her head. Emma holds back the tears that threaten to come. She leans forward in her chair.)

Charming: We don't know how many more mistakes we can make before you don't want to have anything to do with us. We had another child and never asked how that made you feel. We wanted to be good parents, forgetting we were already parents. We rather you be happy without us than be constantly reminded of how much we've failed you.

Emma: Mom, Dad, when we found each other I was a different person.

(Regina turns her head back to listen. She opens her mouth to speak. She and Archie share a look. He shakes his head.)

Archie: [He mouths to Regina.] Just listen.

Emma: I was pissed off. I was sad. I was scared. I went from having no family to having more family than I knew what to do with. My life was filled with pain. But do you know what I've learned from our time together these past few years? What a happy ending really means.

Emma (cont.): Regina. No. The Evil Queen took everyone's happy ending. But that's not how the real world works. You don't get happy and get to live the rest of your days in bliss. I knew that, but it took the two of you for me to really see it. I never thought I'd have a family. I never thought I'd have love. I got my parents, Henry, Neal, Graham, and then Hook. I got friends: August, Elsa, Merlin, and Regina.

Emma (cont.): I would've killed the Evil Queen. I would've killed Regina for what she did to me. Dad, you wanted to kill her. You forgave her. She became a friend. You still managed to get your happy ending. You two are together. We're back together. Evil couldn't destroy your love. It couldn't destroy your hope. I gained love and hope because I was able to see what that looked like through you two.

Archie: You learned to see the light through the darkness of your past because of them.

Emma: I couldn't have said it better. He's right. Everything that happened made me who I am, The Curse, Ingrid, Neal, and it led us to here, to now. We're ok. You didn't fail me.

Charming: You stopped everyone from killing her, including me.

Regina: [She speaks softly, which surprises everyone in the room.] I berate you. I call you idiots. I've treated you as if you were beneath me more times than I can count. I've said I have no regrets for all I did. I've said I have some regrets before too. I can admit...(She looks toward the ceiling. She doesn't allow herself to cry.) I ruined my life. I ruined all of yours. I'm going to say this and will forever deny it in the future, but it was you all, The Charmings, Emma, especially Henry, that made it possible for me to find happiness. (She looks toward the floor away from all of them.)

Archie: That realization allowed you to do the work that finally brought you happiness and allowed you to become the person you are today.

Regina: (Her eyes meet Archie's.) Maybe. (She leaves in a puff of smoke.)

Snow: I feel worst that I distanced myself from you. I don't know where to go from here or how to face you. (She holds on tight to Charming's hand and doesn't look at Emma.) I am afraid. I'm afraid of magic. I'm afraid of ruining baby Neal's life, of continuing to ruin yours.

Emma: Mom. (She stands.)

Archie: Emma. It has taken your mother a long time to admit her fears.

Emma: You're human. You're heroes. We're heroes. But we're also human. I don't hold anything against anyone. I try not to anyway. After The Dark One ordeal, I can't.

Archie: We didn't believe everything would be dealt with in one session. Maybe this is enough for today. Everyone should process this. I should speak with Regina as well.

Emma: Sounds like a plan.

(Charming stands, goes to his daughter, and hugs her, holding her head.)

Charming: I'm proud of you. I love you.

(Snow hesitates before she stands. She faces Emma. After a moment, she embraces her, crying.)

Snow: I love you so much.

Emma: I don't doubt that. After reuniting with you, that became very clear.

Snow: You can hate me. You don't ever have to forgive me. Just let me try to make it up to you somehow.

Emma: Stay close to me. [She embraces her back for moment.] That's a start. [She says this after pulling back from her a moment to look upon her face.]

ENCHANTED CHINA – MANY YEARS AGO – FU SU'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

(Fu Su stands shirtless on the balcony of the palace room looking out at the night sky. He hears the bedroom door close and turns to see Hayabusa. He grins before he motions for Hayabusa to join him on the balcony.)

Fu Su: I did not think you would ever return. You will not say you did not enjoy yourself tonight.

Hayabusa: (He leans on the balcony railing beside Fu Su.) I will not.

Fu Su: (He grabs Hayabusa by the neck and shakes him.) If you were not my oldest friend, I would have rid myself of you a long time ago.

Hayabusa: I wonder if you ever believe the lies you tell yourself. (He glances to the floor before he allows his eyes to ascend Fu Su's chest and meet his eyes.) I will have to take your word for it.

Fu Su: You believe I do not know what you mean when you say those words, but I always do. Your eyes give you away. (He moves in close to Hayabusa and kisses him passionately, gripping his face. He takes Hayabusa's breath away.)

Hayabusa: Hey. (He grips Fu Su's arms and moves him back.) We cannot get caught. We will be sentenced to death.

Fu Su: (He smiles, amused by Hayabusa's words and actions. He bumps Hayabusa's chest with his fist affectionately before he grips the balcony railing with both hands and looks out.) That will not matter once I become emperor. Every emperor has his secrets. Even then, given time, I will change things.

Hayabusa: You are a Hun. That will never happen.

Fu Su: I am his only choice. He wants it for me. You also know what I say is true. I am his secret.

Hayabusa: Do not get ahead of yourself. A secret is one thing. A change is dangerous. A Hun in power... Us...

Fu Su: (He faces Hayabusa.) You worry too much.

Hayabusa: I will try to worry less if you refrain from giving me reasons to worry.

Fu Su: (He steps close to Hayabusa again.) Does that mean I must refrain from-

Chi Fu: Fu Su.

(Fu Su and Hayabusa hear the bedroom door close. Hayabusa turns and faces out across the balcony. Fu Su turns and faces Chi Fu. He meets him in the center of the room and then bows to him.)

Fu Su: This is a late hour Chi Fu. Did my mother send for me?

Chi Fu: No. The Emperor sent for you. (He looks past Fu Su toward Hayabusa.) Did your servant lose his way? I can make sure he returns to the servant quarters, or I can reprimand him if he is here against your wishes.

Fu Su: (The wild grin of excitement to meet with The Emperor becomes a cold, hard glare.) He is not my servant. He stays with me.

Chi Fu: I apologize. (He bows slightly.) I only said as such due to him providing this night's entertainment.

Fu Su: (His wild grin returns.) I assume you failed to recognize him. It has been quite some time Chi Fu. This is Hayabusa. Hayabusa let him see you.

Hayabusa: (He slowly turns around and joins Fu Su's side. He bows. He appears clearly wary of this situation and Chi Fu.)

Chi Fu: Ah. I see. You have grown into quite the young man Hayabusa. Fortune fell upon you when you managed to befriend young Fu Su. It appears also when your family brought you into the world. You seem to have gained much from them.

Hayabusa: I would not know. I have never known my family.

Chi Fu: Shame. (He takes his eyes off Hayabusa and gives his attention to Fu Su.) Dress yourself and meet me in the hall. I will lead you to The Emperor.

(Chi Fu leaves the room, closing the door behind him but leaving a slight crack to peer through.)

Fu Su: Admit it, you doubted. (He dresses.) The Emperor will meet with me, and I will begin traversing the road of my destiny.

Hayabusa: Fu Su. Chi Fu might have seen us.

Fu Su: He did not. (Hayabusa furrows his brow.) Even if he did, he is as loyal to The Emperor as you are to me. Unlike you, Chi Fu does not receive any perks. (He passionately devours Hayabusa a second time.) You said you would not worry. Do not. My father would not allow any harm to befall me.

(Chi Fu pulls the door shut. He steps away from it, waiting for Fu Su. His face contorts with disgust.)

Chi Fu: (Voice Over) The Emperor's Son... I will not allow this filth to bring this dynasty its end.

ACT II

ENCHANTED CHINA – MANY YEARS AGO – THRONE ROOM – MORNING

(WEI MO, a middle-aged Chinese man dressed in red robes, enters the empty throne room. He appears confused by the emptiness of the room. Chi Fu steps from behind the throne.)

Wei: Chi Fu, this is unexpected. The Emperor sent for me. I see this is untrue.

Chi Fu: Mo Wei, I have heard many things about you. It appears some of them might be true.

Wei: You should pay no mind to rumors or hearsay Chi Fu. They bring nothing but trouble.

Chi Fu: They cannot be seen as rumors or hearsay if they are proven true. They become just the passing of information.

Wei: What information do you believe has been passed about me that might be true?

Chi Fu: People say you go by many names: The Healer, The Mystic, The Dragon.

Wei: This is true.

Chi Fu: They say you deal with the strange, the odd, even dabble in magic.

Wei: [He turns away from Chi Fu slightly.] This could be true.

Chi Fu: [He becomes serious.] They also say you are one to provide answers and solutions to one's questions and problems.

Wei: [He faces Chi Fu.] If I provide you with solutions or answers, [He gestures with one hand and then the other.], how would I know I would not suffer consequences? I suspect I should be suspicious of you. I suspect you have reasons for bringing me here under the guise of The Emperor. I prefer not to be pulled into a mess.

Chi Fu: [He becomes more serious and a bit high-strung.] This matter concerns the safety and future of China. The Emperor sent for you, but I am speaking for him, as he is unavailable at present.

Wei: Next time, lead with the truth of the matter. It will prevent doubt and suspicion. How can I serve The Emperor?

Chi Fu: You can serve him by providing a map to the location of The Sword.

Wei: [He sounds puzzled.] Excalibur?

Chi Fu: [He appears lost for a moment but regains himself.] The Sword of Shan Yu

Wei: [He waves that response off and mutters to himself.] He would have an easier time trying to locate Excalibur. [He gives his attention back to Chi Fu.] He must be desperate. To obtain that Sword a price must be paid. No one knows what that price might be, which is why no one has ever obtained it.

Chi Fu: [He paces a moment.] It does exist.

Wei: It does. [He eyes Chi Fu suspiciously.]

Chi Fu: [He looks Wei straight in the eyes.] The oncoming threat warrants this precautionary measure. Can you provide the map?

Wei: [He reaches into his robes and pulls out an ancient, sealed scroll.] I happen to have it on me.

Chi Fu: Convenient.

Wei: That it is.

(Fu Su and Hayabusa walk toward the doors of the throne room. They greet the guards at the bottom of the stairs. They stop at the door. Hayabusa leans against one of the doors right before Fu Su enters.)

Hayabusa: [He meets Fu Su's eyes.] Does it seem odd that The Emperor wants to meet with you this early?

Fu Su: After the news he delivered to me, he can call me to his side any time.

Hayabusa: [He tries not to smile at Fu Su's comment.] I just find it out of the ordinary for him, not that I know him well.

Fu Su: Does it matter? Whatever I go through you will be there to have my back, or am I mistaken? [He speaks low.]

(Hayabusa shakes his head.)

Fu Su (cont.): I thought as much. [He grins wildly.]

(Fu Su goes inside and lets the door close silently behind him. He sees a stranger hand Chi Fu an ancient, sealed scroll as he heads for the two of them.)

Wei: If there be nothing else, I hope this serves The Emperor well. In need of my services again, he knows where to reach me.

(Wei turns from Chi Fu, and he heads for the throne room doors. Wei and Fu Su pass each other. Wei smiles mysteriously. Fu Su nods in curious acknowledgement. Wei continues to eye Fu Su after they pass each other. Chi Fu notices this exchange.)

Wei (cont.): (Voice Over) I sense destiny appears to have you in its hands. (He faces forward. Chi Fu watches Wei appear to leave the Throne room. However, Wei has caused this. A second Wei, standing off to the side, exhales red smoke from his nose with his eyes on Chi Fu. The first Wei doesn't actually pass through the door, even though this is what Chi Fu sees. Hayabusa waits on the other side of the throne door undisturbed. The second Wei actually disappears in a puff of red smoke.)

Fu Su: Chi Fu. Am I early for The Emperor? (He draws Chi Fu's attention.)

Chi Fu: No. Your timing is perfect.

Fu Su: I expected to see The Emperor. (He becomes a little suspicious. His voice becomes hard for a moment.)

Chi Fu: He has been withheld. The Emperor...His wife, her illness, is causing her much pain.

Wei: [He slightly bows his head out of guilt.] I understand. Will I meet with him at another time?

Chi Fu: No. He sent me in his place to give you instructions. He intends for you to become the next Emperor in time, but you and I both know it will be hard for the people of China to accept a Hun as their leader.

Fu: [He meets Chi Fu's eyes.] He said we would find a way.

Chi Fu: He has.

Fu Su: Already?

Chi Fu: You doubt his wisdom? You dishonor him?

Fu Su: No. Never.

Chi Fu: His solution is to send you on a mission to obtain an item that will prove your worth, honor your father, and cement you as the next leader of the people of China. He thought it too dangerous...[He trails off.]

Fu Su: I will do it. I am unafraid.

(Chi Fu hands Fu Su the scroll. Fu Su takes it. He holds it down at his side.)

Chi Fu: He thought so. You will obtain the Sword of Shan Yu. This scroll will lead you to it. It will be a long journey. You must leave at once, but to insure your safety he sends a soldier with you. [Fu Su begins to object, but Chi Fu continues.] He understands. That is why he sends only one solider: one that you trust, and would trust you to stand on your own.

Fu Su: Fa Guo, the soldier who trained me?

Chi Fu: [He nods.] He presumes Hayabusa will travel with you as well. He knows no matter how dangerous you will prevail.

Fu Su: The Sword of Shan Yu... [He whispers under his breath, glancing at the scroll.] I will not fail. [He looks Chi Fu straight in the eye before he places his fist to his palm, bows, and then leaves.]

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – CEMETARY – MORNING

(Emma walks toward Henry, who sits before his dad's grave. She stands behind him.)

Emma: Kid, you wanted to talk here?

Henry: You guys weren't together. Why? [He turns around and looks upon his mom's face.]

(Emma hesitates.)

Henry (cont.): We've gone through a lot together mom. I was with Robin and Roland for the trip. Seeing them together that made me want to know more about my dad. I want the truth. I've seen the Evil Queen. I've seen The Dark One. My grandpa was The Dark One. This family has its Dark sides. You can tell me about my dad's. I want to know more about him. If that's holding you back, please tell me.

Emma: [She sighs. She looks conflicted. She sits down across from him. She glances at Neal's headstone before she begins.] He was no Evil Queen. He wasn't The Dark One either. He's the one that broke The Savior. [She pauses. She looks away, but she focuses on Henry and continues.] If I think about it, August let me down too. He hurt me too. But Neal, your dad, I loved him. And he broke me.

Henry: How?

Emma: He took the last bit of hope I had: the last hope I had in happiness, joy, and love.

Henry: [He bows his head and feels guilty.] I didn't mean. I'm sorry.

Emma: [She touches his arm.] Don't be. I've come along way. He's the reason I ended up in prison. I had you. I had to give you up. Sometimes, I used to think we would've all been good together. If part of my story, our story, wasn't part fairytale, I think it could've all worked out. This is the Real World though. You and I are products of the Real World.

Emma (cont.): You two are a lot a like. It's probably why I liked you when I started to get to know you. I see him, Regina, and me in you. You won the family lottery Kid. I didn't have that, but I'm glad you do.

Henry: But you've come along way?

Emma: We're products of the Real World, which makes everything more complex. It took me a long time to realize that the Fairytale World is just as complex. It took Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumplestiltskin, Pinocchio, Hook, Elsa, and countless others to help me become who I am. I became The Dark One, which gave me a better understanding of why your dad betrayed me to avoid him.

Henry: (He looks upset.) He broke your heart, and he betrayed you. [He turns around and glares at the headstone.] What would make him do that? [He questions the gravestone.] What would make you do that?

Emma: Fear. But also, Hope. (Henry turns to face her. She stands, and she holds out her hand to help him up.) He was afraid of his family, but he wanted me to reconnect with mine. That's the greatest gift he could've given me. Family. A new Love. Friends.

Henry: [He lets Emma help him to his feet. He shakes his head.] Our family's darkness... I mean, our family's flaws...Weaknesses...They cut deep. (Emma nods.)

(Emma wraps her around Henry's shoulders, and they walk back toward the town.)

Henry (cont.) I'd like to know more. I'd like to know more about you, him, and how you were before me. If it's too much, I won't ask again. I don't want to hurt you too.

Emma: Kid, you could never hurt me. It's fine. The Good and The Bad... It might be all right to start speaking on it. Hook can help, Mr. Gold too. They might enjoy remembering.

(A Falcon flies over Neal's grave. It circles before it lands on Neal's headstone. Breaking sounds are heard. A moment later, Neal's hand comes out of the grave. The Falcon flies off.)

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – REGINA'S CRYPT – MORNING

(Regina stands in her crypt looking over all of her things. She looks over all the items tied to her Evil Queen days and tied to her magical life. She hears a noise behind her and turns around.)

Archie: I thought you might be here.

Regina: [She frowns and turns away from him.] Get out before I throw you out.

Archie: [Archie joins her, standing just behind her.] You came here because hearing about that dark part of yourself made you want to feel that part of yourself, but you couldn't. You can't. You're not as connected with it anymore. No matter how you act it's not the same as before.

Regina: Why did I need to be there again? I could've done without an invite to Snow's pity party.

Archie: You invited everyone from the Enchanted Forest to your pity party. (Regina whips around and glares at him.) Its inhabitants would probably agree that yours lasted longer than necessary.

Regina: How dare you? I will squash you like the bug you are cricket.

Archie: You won't. Your anger is a defense mechanism.

(Regina brings a flame into her hand. Archie stands undisturbed.)

Archie (cont.): You hurt a lot of people Regina. That's why you were there. The Charmings believed in you. Some would say against their better judgment. Emma and Snow, Henry specifically, believed you were capable of more. You proved them right. Now that you're in a good place it's time to acknowledge what you did and all the pain you caused.

Regina: [Regina extinguishes her flame, frowns, and turns around.] I won't apologize.

Archie: Everyone realized that a long time ago. The truth of the matter: if the damage doesn't just get to go away for them, it can't for you either. This is a healing process.

Regina: What do you know? [She retorts.]

(Regina and Archie share the silence for a beat until Regina puffs them into the Mayor's office.)

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – MAYOR'S OFFICE – MORNING

Archie: I know that I also believed that you could get here: get past your trauma. So, I guess there's that.

Regina: [She turns toward Archie. She smirks.] This is what hope got all of you.

Archie: You don't know whether that's good or bad. It's good. Trust me. [He smiles.]

(Regina tries to keep herself from returning the smile, and she succeeds when she notices two occurrences: first, a falcon gazing through the window, and the second, the stone on her desk glowing.)

Archie (cont.): What's wrong?

Regina: Sheriff Charming suggested I set up a magical alert system in case more trouble came into town. Might've been the smartest idea he's had since I've known him.

Archie: As smart an idea as casting a 28-year curse that leaves one miserable?

Regina: (She slightly turns her head in his direction.) Don't push it, Dr. Hopper. (She notices the falcon fly off.)

Archie: Where would that leave us if I did? [He replies smiling.]

Regina: [She rolls her eyes and focuses on the glowing stone.] There's no time for your foolishness. Something has come to town.

ACT III

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – MAIN STREET – MORNING

(Shan Yu walks down Main Street. Instead of with three large men, he walks with two large men on either side of him. The falcon has perched itself on his right shoulder. People watch from the surrounding buildings as the men take in everything around them. Leroy steps outside of a shop and sees the men. He immediately runs toward Granny's.)

Leroy: We've got trouble!

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – GRANNY'S – MORNING

(Mulan, Ruby, Belle, and Aurora have breakfast. They are dressed in workout clothes. Ruby sits beside Mulan. Belle sits beside Aurora.)

Belle: I'm so glad we decided to start this. It's been a pleasure having this time with each other.

Mulan: I am thankful. I am thankful for your help in understanding this world, but I also appreciate your help in trying to reconnect me with all I have lost. We tried, but as I feared there is nothing to find.

Ruby: We're not going to give up. Between Belle and me, we'll find something.

Aurora: When we do, Emma, I daresay maybe even Regina, will use it to reconnect you with that which is lost.

Ruby: Not gone.

Belle: Just lost. For the moment.

(Mulan nods. Aurora places a comforting hand on Mulan's. Leroy bursts into Granny's. He looks around.)

Leroy: Where's Emma? Where's the Sheriff? Men have come into town, and they look like beasts. It's trouble if I've ever seen it! [He prepares to leave, but Tinkerbell stops him.]

Tinkerbell: Leroy, stay here. If these men are dangerous, you shouldn't be running down the street yelling for help. Besides, (She pulls out a phone.), that's what this is for.

Mulan: [She reaches under the table and brings out her sheathed sword.] I will engage them.

Belle: We will.

Ruby: They're right. Emma has been through enough and done enough for this town. It's time we return the favor.

Aurora: You brought your sword?

Mulan: Of course I did. Based on Belle's account of Storybrooke's history, I thought it best to always have it on hand.

(Aurora nods in agreement and understanding.)

Belle: We'll try to speak with them. There might not be a need to fight.

Aurora: And if that doesn't work?

Ruby: [She looks to Mulan] The Warrior

Mulan:[She looks to Ruby] And The Wolf

Ruby: We'll take them down.

(The four women head out into the street.)

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – MAIN STREET – MORNING

Mulan: [She recognizes Shan Yu] This man...This man is dangerous.

Belle: You know him?

Mulan: I do.

(The men stop when the four women stand before them.)

Shan Yu: [He stares them down, especially Mulan.] Move.

(Belle doesn't speak. She's become speechless at the sight of one of the men at Shan Yu's side.)

Aurora: Why are you here? What do you want? How did you even get into Storybrooke?

(Mulan, whose sword was at the ready, holds her sword to her chest. She recognizes another of the men at Shan Yu's side.)

Shan Yu: I do not answer to anyone. Move. I will not repeat myself again.

Ruby: Belle? Mulan?

Aurora: Causing a scene here would not be in your best interest. There are powerful forces here you wouldn't be able to deal with.

(Shan Yu focuses on Aurora.)

Belle: [She tears up.] It's Neal.

Mulan: Shang!

Shan Yu: [He grins wildly.] I welcome their challenge.

(Ruby changes into a wolf and leaps at Shan Yu. The falcon flies ahead, and the two unknown men follow it ahead. Shan Yu throws Ruby over him, but she's not out. Mulan notices he doesn't use his sword against her. A sword appears in Shang's hand. He has shoulder-length unkempt black hair. He stands a head taller than Mulan. He's built. He engages Mulan. Mulan hesitates. They fight. She protects herself. Neal steps toward Belle and Aurora. Belle puts up her fists. She hesitates. Aurora punches him and then kicks him. Belle assists, trying not to cry. Neal takes the hits.)

Belle: It can't be you. [She and Aurora get in good hits, but Neal doesn't move. He seems unaffected. In a swift moment, he double punches them in the gut and sends them flying back.

Mulan: Shang, what happened to you? Why are you with him? [She manages to disarm him, but she's unwilling to hurt him. With a well place kick to the chest, he sends her into a car.]

(Ruby bites Shan Yu in the leg. He laughs and slams her in the back with his free fist. She bites into his shoulder while trying to put him on his back, but Shan Yu doesn't budge. He grabs her by the throat, crushes it just enough, and then tosses her through a building.)

(Shan Yu walks. Neal and Shang follow in step. Ruby becomes human. She is unconscious. Belle and Aurora struggle to move. Mulan manages to lift her head. She meets Shang's eyes. Then, she meets Shan Yu's. Shan Yu grins wildly and winks at her. Mulan drops her head and tries to move and to breathe. Shan Yu continues onward.)

ENCHANTED CHINA – MANY YEARS AGO – WOODS – NIGHT

(Officer Fa leads on horseback at full gallop. Hayabusa rides behind him. Fu Su brings up the rear. They walk the horses at they near their destination.)

Fu Su: Almost there. [He gets off his horse and walks it, taking the lead.]

(Hayabusa does the same. Guo follows suit. Fu Su checks the scroll.)

Fu Su (cont.): We are about to enter the estate of War Hero Mengzhu Li. This is it. (He sounds excited.)

Hayabusa: I do not believe we will find anything. It has been centuries.

Fu Su: We have traveled a long road and a long time. We might as well see what might be left behind. There is a reason the Emperor sent me here.

Hayabusa: Officer Fa, were you given many details about this mission?

Guo: No. My mission is to ensure Fu Su's safety. Anything else is irrelevant. However, he should be able to take care of himself. I did, after all, train him.

Fu Su: [He grins and nods] I have shown you time and again I was an excellent student.

Guo: Until you can defeat the master, you remain a student.

Fu Su: When we return, I will show you I have surpassed you.

(Guo laughs.)

Fu Su (cont.) I heard you recently became a grandfather.

Guo: I have. My son and his wife brought a beautiful baby girl into the world. We hoped for a boy, but she too will bring our family great honor. I am sure of it.

Fu Su: If your son turned out anything like you, I can agree. Her name?

Guo: Mulan.

Hayabusa: With a name like that, you have reason to be sure.

Fu Su: I will listen for it in the years to come.

Guo: Hayabusa, you have appeared worried most of the trip. Has there been a good reason for it?

Hayabusa: How much do you know about The Sword of Shan Yu?

Guo: Little. I never paid much attention to tales of swords and magic.

Fu Su: I only know that it is supposedly a weapon of great power. You have been holding out. Tell us what you know.

Hayabusa: [Before he begins, he believes he sees a red, orange, and yellow feathered bird fly past them through the trees. It appears a trick of the eye.] Centuries ago, people say Li returned home from war. He had brought his family and his people great honor. Days later, someone retaliated. This someone wielded magic. They say his estate was destroyed, his servants and staff massacred, and the lives of his five children ended before his very eyes. He and his wife supposedly died in the arms of the other.

Hayabusa (cont.): Somehow, he survived. Filled with rage it is said he forged a sword using his own heart, which allowed him to raise an army and decimate his enemies and people. With his work finished, he and his army disappeared. All that was left behind was the sword. The moment someone tried to obtain it the sword vanished. Whispers throughout time say it returned here. That it has been seen here when people have managed to stumble upon this location.

Hayabusa (cont.): It has been centuries. There should be nothing here. People are afraid though. People are afraid if a sword like that exists and of the person who could possibly wield it.

Fu Su: I believe the sword is real, even that Li existed, but it sounds as though their history has been distorted by time.

Hayabusa: There is no proof, but I do not believe this account of events could have survived if there were not some truth to it. The sword does exist, and I believe it is too dangerous for anyone to want to obtain.

Fu Su: You think Li managed to create a sword from his own heart?

Hayabusa: [He begins to say something, thinks a moment, and then speaks.] Magic exists. What could be so implausible about a sword made from a heart?

(Fu Su gives Hayabusa a look of disbelief.)

Hayabusa: Are you saying you do not believe?

Fu Su: I will say I believe that you believe.

(The three men walk onto the dead wasteland of the supposed estate. As Fu Su and Hayabusa argue the validity of Li, the Sword of Shan Yu, and magic itself, Guo watches a red, three-legged crow lands on a tall wooden pillar. Approaching the pillar the horses immediately take off.)

Guo: Let them go. [He instructs Fu Su and Hayabusa as he gets ahead of them when the crow steps off the pillar, becomes a woman, and stands before them.]

Hayabusa: You...You are one of the 10 Sun Crows.

(THE SUN CROW is in her early 30s, has black hair, and a light complexion, wearing a pink, white, and orange robe. Her hair reaches to her stomach. She is a thin, short woman. She doesn't focus on Hayabusa's voice. She appears to be focused on something past him. Then, she rests her eyes on Guo.)

The Sun Crow: [She speaks softly, sadly.] A lot of what he said is true. I could not help listen to the tale, my tale. Unfortunately, Hayabusa, your account misses some important details.

Guo: [He keeps his eyes on The Sun Crow.] You two leave. Now. [He has his sword at the ready and stands firm.]

(Fu Su does not move, so neither does Hayabusa. Fu Su unsheathes his sword. Hayabusa puts a hand on his shoulder and steps in front of him.)

Hayabusa: What details are missing?

(The Sun Crow looks away before she rests her eyes on Hayabusa.)

The Sun Crow: Mother...Mother did it. She was behind it. I am sure she believed I would never learn the truth, but the flames wielded against Li and I... She could only have delivered them. (She pauses. She sighs.) Our love was true. He did not deserve the tragedy that followed after his time at war. He was a good man with a good heart. Our love was true. I would not let him die. Together, we could avenge our family. I could at least bring him back. Our love was true, so I used his heart, used our love, to keep him alive. (She looks to the ground.) It came at a price. (She goes silent.)

Guo: (He faces Hayabusa and mouths to him.) Keep her talking.

Hayabusa: What was the price, Sun Crow?

The Sun Crow: I learned that no matter how great your love is it can only end it tragedy. (She looks at Hayabusa.) I changed his heart into a sword. It would last, as he would last. He took that sword and the name Shan Yu. He destroyed everything. I watched. Then, Mother destroyed him... at my request. On one condition... (She turns away from Hayabusa again, but not before the three men notice her tears.) I wish you had not come here.

Guo: [He faces Fu Su. He mouths to him.] When I move, run.

Fu Su: [He mouths back.] No.

Guo: [He glares at him and his face contorts in anger as he mouths his command.] Do it. [He turns back to The Sun Crow.]

Hayabusa: And that one condition?

The Sun Crow: [She cries heavily now.] That if I ever come across true love. I must ensure that history repeats itself.

(Guo moves to take The Sun Crow. She moves slowly and touches his head. In a quick moment, he burns to ashes.)

Hayabusa: True love? [He fires an arrow.] Fu Su, run!

The Sun Crow: Your love will end in tragedy. [The arrow passes through her and becomes ash. Hayabusa fires a few more, but they too become ash.]

(Fu Su tries to take The Sun Crow to keep her from going after Hayabusa. She grabs Fu Su's sword arm, makes him drop his sword, and reaches into his chest, taking hold of his heart.)

The Sun Crow (cont.): You two have not told each other yet. It would be best to do it now. I will at least spare you that pain.

Fu Su: Run. [He works from his mouth. He tries to look in Hayabusa's direction.]

Hayabusa: I do not love him. This is not true love. You can let us go. [He fires more arrows, but they become ash before they reach the target.]

The Sun Crow: [She whispers in Fu Su' ear.] Tell him.

Fu Su: [The Sun Crow allows him to look up Hayabusa's face.] The only thing I have ever feared...was telling you that...I love you.

(Hayabusa charges at The Sun Crow. The Sun Crow stops him and raises him in the air without a single movement.)

The Sun Crow: Hayabusa, there is no escaping this. Tell him.

Hayabusa: I love you. You knew that though.

(Fu Su flashes his wild grin for a second before The Sun Crow rips out his heart, transforms Hayabusa into a falcon, letting him drop to the ground, and allowing Fu Su to drop to his knees, as she changes his heart into the zigzag designed sword. She stabs the sword into the ground beside Fu Su. Fu Su becomes taller, larger, like a bear, and prominently muscular. He loses the hair on his head, going partially bald, grows a thin, horseshoe style mustache, becomes pale gray, gets jagged fingernails, and gains golden beast-like eyes. He is unrecognizable and naked as he falls out to the ground. )

The Sun Crow: You will be a monster. I hope some one will stop you, Shan Yu. [She says these last words before he falls unconscious. She becomes a crow again and flies off.]

ACT IV

ENCHANTED CHINA – MANY YEARS AGO – WOODS – NIGHT

(Fu Su lays faced down in the wasteland. He hears a familiar voice.)

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] Fu Su... Fu Su... Fu Su...

Fu Su: Where are you? [He hears Hayabusa in his head. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around.]

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] I am here. (Hayabusa hops into Fu Su's point of view. Fu Su sees Hayabusa as a falcon.)

Fu Su: [He shuts his eyes tights and grits his teeth.] I almost thought this was a dream. [He drives his head into the ground.] I did this to you.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] No you did not. I decided to come with you, and The Sun Crow did this. Do not take the blame.

Fu Su: [He opens his eyes and glares at Hayabusa, but the glare goes past him.] No. Chi Fu did this! He gave me the map. He sent me after the sword. This was all him!

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] [Hayabusa hops closer to Fu Su and gives him a falcon's piercing gaze.] I will admit I always have been wary of Chi Fu. Before this happened to us, I would have told you that I believed him plotting against us.

Fu Su: But now?

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] Chi Fu had no reason to do this. He had nothing to gain. Even if he did give you the map and send you after the sword, it could only be at your father's behest.

Fu Su: [He shut his eyes once more and grit his teeth.] You think my father would do this!

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] People can never know all of what a person capable of. Faced with the possibility of having to make you, a Hun, the next Emperor he might have thought this the best course of action to get rid of you.

Fu Su: [He speaks in a low voice.] I will not believe it. I will speak with him.

(They share a beat or two of silence)

Fu Su (cont.): [He sounds calm now.] I thought I was meant to destroy everyone and everything. If history is supposed to repeat itself like The Sun Crow said, what happened?

(They share another beat or two of silence)

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] My guess? Maybe it was because unlike Li, whose heart was filled with rage when she changed it, for a moment your heart was filled with absolute happiness at learning we felt the same about each other when she changed yours. Maybe that saved you.

Fu Su: Maybe. For now.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over][He turns his falcon's gaze on the sword.] Or maybe it happens once you take the sword.

Fu Su: Then, you carry it.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] I am not sure that I could.

Fu Su: You have to take it. That is my heart. [He gives Hayabusa his wild grin.] Besides, you took that a while ago; fitting you would carry it to save me.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] We will return home and see what we can do about this.

(Fu Su stands onto his feet and sets out his left forearm. Hayabusa gives his wings a few flaps and ends up perching on Fu Su's forearm. They both look upon the sword.)

Fu Su: [He keeps his eyes on the sword.] If I do lose myself, will you stop loving me?

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] Never. [He leaves Fu Su's forearm, grabs the sword, and begins to fly off.]

Fu Su: [He watches Hayabusa now.] I will find a way to save us after I deal with The Emperor.

ENCHANTED CHINA – MANY YEARS AGO – THRONE ROOM – NIGHT

(The Emperor sits on the throne hunched over with his eyes closed and his hand covering his face.)

Chi Fu: [He comes to The Emperor's side.] Your Excellency, is there something you need?

The Emperor: I need to turn back time. I need to regain all that has passed on. (Chi Fu says nothing in response because there is nothing to be said.)

The Emperor (cont.): In the past three years, my wife has died because of her illness. The mother of my son has died because of her grief and heartbreak. My son has died. I still fail to understand why or how.

Chi Fu: Shan Yu killed Fu Su. It appears the only explanation. Shan Yu probably waits and plans to end your line and take the throne.

The Emperor: It cannot be the same man. It cannot be the same Shan Yu. Whoever killed my son must have taken up the title of Shan Yu. [He shakes his head.] Why did Fu Su go after that sword?

Chi Fu: I can only assume he wanted to prove himself worthy and bring you great honor.

The Emperor: It cost him his life. I brought this upon him. The behavior of my youth ruined his destiny.

Chi Fu: Shan Yu will come your Excellency. We have prepared for him. When he comes, your forces will avenge your son.

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – MAYOR'S OFFICE – MORNING

(Regina and Archie begin to head out the office on their way out of the building. Regina gets off the phone and begins to text.)

Regina: Follow me Cricket. That was Tinkerbelle. We have intruders. They attacked the Princess Brigade, and they're headed in this direction.

Archie: Are they okay?

Regina: Tinkerbelle said they're being taken to Dr. Whale to assess any injuries.

Archie: Who are you texting?

Regina: Emma, The Charmings, Hook, and Robin. Hopefully, we'll run into the intruders first, but if not the others should be aware of the situation.

(Regina and Archie exit the building. They walk down to the street. Regina notices the falcon perch on a nearby light pole, and then she sees the two men who seem to be accompanying the falcon.)

Regina: You might want to stay behind me Dr. Hopper. I don't want the town to blame me if something happens to you.

Archie: How about we try a diplomatic approach? Not everyone who enters Storybrooke unannounced has a plan to kill us all although there has been a certain pattern.

Regina: We'll try it your way, but if they even twitch in a way I don't like we won't have to worry about them becoming a problem.

Archie: [He sighs.] Fair enough.

Regina: [She questions the two men who have stopped in the middle of the street.] Why are you in this town? How did you get here?

(The two men say nothing. They only stare at her.)

Archie: Perhaps, you'll allow me to try a less aggressive approach. [Regina gives him a look.] You don't appear to be of this world. Are you two looking for something or someone? Is there a reason you've come here?

(One of the two men has long red hair while the other has short violet hair. MUSHU is shorter than the second man and lankier. He's handsome in a mischievous way. He speaks.)

Mushu: As a matter of fact, that's why we're here. We're looking for something and we're looking for someone.

Regina: So, you do speak. We can help you as long as you don't cause any trouble.

Mushu: We just need to the one in charge around here.

Regina: That would be me.

Mushu: Surrender, or he'll have to kill you. Well, I'll have to kill you before he gets here.

Regina: [She glares at Archie.] See where talking gets you. [She summons flames and throws them at the two men. The two men walk toward them.]

Archie: Can you tell us who 'he' is?

Mushu: [He talks while on fire.] If he wants you to know who he is, trust me, he'll introduce himself. [He breathes fire.]

Regina: What the hell? [She manages to keep Mushu's fire from engulfing her and Archie.]

Robin: Regina. [Robin and Hook arrive on the scene. Robin fires arrows at the two men, but the arrows don't harm the men.]

Regina: [Regina notices the falcon flap its wings, extinguishing the flames on both men.] Robin, shoot the bird! [She summons more flames and unleashes them on the two men. She even throws a fireball at the bird.]

(The falcon extinguishes Regina's fireball and flames with a flap of its wings. Robin aims and fires at the falcon. The second man, CRI-KEE, jumps and takes the arrow to his chest. A moment later, a sword impales Robin's heart. Shan Yu pulls his sword out of Robin, stabs him again, again, and again. Shan Yu looks like he's full of rage before he lets Robin's body fall to the ground and steps over the body.)

Regina: Robin! [She shoots massive flames at Shan Yu, and Regina watches in horror as the Sword absorbs the fire.]

Hook: I'll handle him. [He tells Regina.] Find Emma. [He faces Shan Yu.] Finally, a villain I can handle. [He brings Excalibur into his hand.] Stand down mate, or I will kill you.

(Shan Yu initiates an epic sword battle. Meanwhile, Regina protects Archie while holding back tears over Robin. She isn't having much luck. Emma, Henry, and The Charmings arrive.)

Emma: Take care of Henry. [She tries to blast the two men after Regina and Archie but nothing happens.]

Regina: Magic doesn't work! [She poofs herself, Archie, and Robin's body by The Charmings.]

(Neal and Shang infiltrate the mayor's office by Neal picking the lock. Shang goes into Regina's office and opens the window, allowing the falcon to fly in and land on the windowsill. Neal goes and opens the front door. He waits with his arms crossed, standing guard.)

Snow: [She speaks to Regina, who sits at Robin's side trying to save his life with her magic.] Is he...?

Regina: [She speaks without looking at Snow.] It won't work. It won't work.

Archie: Regina, take him to the hospital. [Regina looks at Archie for a moment before she poofs out with Robin's body.]

(Emma and Charming fire their weapons on the two men, who now head in their direction. Emma tries to watch Hook's battle.)

Emma: Hook!

Hook: [He speaks to her without looking at her.] Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere, remember?

Charming: Emma. [The two men keep coming, even after riddled with bullets.]

Emma: Magic doesn't work. Weapons don't work.

Charming: Snow, Archie, take Henry and get out of here.

Emma: Maybe we need some magical weaponry. [She says this with her eyes on Excalibur.] We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way. [She rolls up her sleeves.]

Charming: I'm with you.

Henry: We'll be at the hospital. My mom needs me.

Charming: We'll meet you there.

(Snow, Archie, and Henry head for the hospital.)

(Neal steps onto the street. He sees the two men about to engage Emma and Charming. He sees Emma. Emma sees him.)

Emma: Neal?

Neal: Not her. Not them.

(The two men turn toward Neal. Emma and Charming notice the surprised looks on their faces. Both men, along with Neal, then turn to Shan Yu. Shan Yu, who appears to be enjoying himself, looks to them in the midst of his battle.)

Shan Yu: You heard him. Continue with the plan. [He focuses on Hook.] Excalibur is as impressive as I heard. Disappointing the same cannot be said for its wielder.

Hook: You'll have to do better than that if you're trying to insult me mate. Now, tell me why you've come to Storybrooke.

(Neal and the three men turn toward the building and make their way inside.)

Emma: Neal! You can't be Neal!

(Neal doesn't turn around to face her.)

Charming: Hook, down!

(Emma refocuses on the battle between Hook and Shan Yu. Hook drops to the ground, and Charming unloads his gun. Shan Yu chops the bullets up. Emma uses her Light magic, sending a stream of it at Shan Yu. Shan Yu uses his sword to absorb the magic. Hook rises to stab Shan Yu. Shan Yu grabs Excalibur with his free hand and impales Hook through the heart with his sword.)

Emma: Hook!

Shan Yu: Impressive to have lasted as long as you did. [He looks into Hook's eyes.] Had you not engaged me with Excalibur you would have lived. [Shan Yu pulls the sword out of Hook, grabs Hook by his shirt, and tosses his body to the side but not before Excalibur drops from Hook's hand and disappears.]

(Emma tries to go for Hook, but Charming grabs her in his arms. Shan Yu looks to the building. He looks to the falcon. He walks toward the building.)

Emma: I don't know you are, but you hear me loud and clear. I will kill you!

(Shan Yu stops before he walks out of the sight. He turns to Emma.)

Shan Yu: I died a long time ago. If you face me, you will die in the attempt. If I were you, I would attend to your injured and mourn your dead. I am not a villain. I am not a monster. I am unstoppable.

Emma: [She fights against Charming, who holds her back. She drags him after Shan Yu.] I will do whatever it takes to kill you.

Shan Yu: [He turns away from her and heads into the building. He enters, turns around, and faces her.] Believe me Emma. A savior has no power here. [Red closes the door.]

Emma: Let me go! [Charming lets Emma go. She goes to Hook's side. She cradles his body. She cries hard.] Don't worry. You're okay. I got you. You won't die.

(Charming looks on saddened, seeing Hook's vacant eyes before Emma poofs Hook and herself to the hospital.)

ACT V

ENCHANTED CHINA – MANY YEARS AGO – FU SU'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

(Hayabusa flies in through the window, dropping the sword off on the bed. The room is dark, almost everything is covered in white, and dust has collected. Fu Su climbs in through the window a moment later.)

Fu Su: I will need the sword Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] We agreed you would not use the sword.

Fu Su: They shot at you.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] They shot at us.

Fu Su: You cannot carry it. It weighs you down. I have to protect you.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] If you use it, I might lose you.

Fu Su: If you die, you will lose me, and everyone will suffer for it.

(Hayabusa says nothing in return. Fu Su goes over to the bed and picks up the sword, admiring it. He doesn't feel different, but he understands it's dangerous. Hayabusa perches on Fu Su's shoulder.)

Hayabusa: If you start to feel different, say so. Then, focus on my voice. Refrain from killing anyone.

Fu Su: [He walks toward the door.] You got it boss. [They enter into the hall, heading toward the throne room.]

ENCHANTED CHINA – MANY YEARS AGO – HALL – NIGHT

(Fu Su tries to keep to the shadows as he makes his way to the throne room. He only manages to take a few steps before guards notice him.)

Guard: Shan Yu! [He brandishes his sword. A few more guards come to his side, brandishing their swords as well.]

Fu Su: Listen to me! [He shouts with contained fury, stepping into the light with his sword down by his side.] I am Fu Su. I only wish to speak to The Emperor.

Guard #2: Lies! You killed Fu Su. [More guards, who aim bows and arrows at Fu Su, join the gathered guards.]

Fu Su: [He doesn't realize he's becoming angrier, at first, but he closes his eyes for a moment.] Hayabusa.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] Get to The Emperor. He can put an end to this.

Fu Su: [He opens his eyes and doesn't move.] After I meet with The Emperor, he will explain everything.

Guard #2: He wishes to kill The Emperor! He is a monster! Kill him! [The guards with bows and arrows fire upon him.]

Fu Su: No! [He yells through grit teeth. The sword takes the lead, cutting through all the arrows.]

(The guards with brandished swords go on the offensive. Fu Su and the sword begin to move in tandem. Fu Su disarms guards along with beating and kicking them down to the floor. Hayabusa takes off and flies above the battles. Unable to convince the guards of his identity, Fu Su runs for the throne room, hoping he can prove his identity to The Emperor, get answers to why he sent him to find the Sword, and maybe get his help to save Hayabusa. The archers try to fire upon Hayabusa, but Fu Su jumps, cutting through their arrows. He beats and kicks the archers down to the floor. Hayabusa flies for the throne room. As Fu Su and Hayabusa reach the throne room door, another archer suddenly arrives and fires. This archer almost gets Fu Su in the back with his arrow, but Hayabusa flies down, taking the arrow to his wing. Fu Su jumps upon the archer and stabs him through the stomach before watching him drop to the ground. Fu Su breathes heavily, returns to Hayabusa, cradling him in his arms after removing the arrow, and enters the throne room before the guards he hears coming returns.)

Hayabusa: [Voice Over.] Fu Su!

(Fu Su says nothing for a moment. He locks the throne door. He walks toward the throne.)

Hayabusa (cont.): Say something!

Fu Su: Do not protect me again.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] That cannot happen again.

Fu Su: [He shakes his head. Hayabusa isn't clear what this means. Unsure of the answer he might receive if he asks he doesn't ask for an explanation.] Emperor!

(Chi Fu appears with guards. Fu Su runs upon them.)

Chi Fu: Shan Yu, you will not reach The Emperor. Turn back!

Fu Su: I am not! [He takes down the guards protecting Chi Fu.] Shan Yu! [One of the guards stabs him through the shoulder. Fu Su stabs and kills him in return out of reflex.]

Chi Fu: [He cowers.] Who are you?

Fu Su: Fu Su Chi Fu. Where is The Emperor? I need to speak with him.

Chi Fu: You are not Fu Su. [He stands a little straighter and talks a little brave.]

Fu Su: I am! [Chi Fu cowers again.] Did you send me after this sword, or did he?

Chi Fu: I serve The Emperor. Everything I did came at his command. Do not kill me. Let me live. I beg for my life.

Fu Su: Why would he do this?

Chi Fu: (He slowly rises on his feet and gets close to Fu Su to tell him. He speaks under his breath afraid.) He wanted to prevent you from staking any claim to the throne. During your absence, his wife died, your mother died, and he thought you gone. He keeps his power, his reputation, and no Hun rules.

Fu Su: Mother...[He knocks Chi Fu to the floor.]

Chi Fu: Let me keep my life. Let me live. [He gets on his knees and begs.]

Hayabusa: [Voice Over.] We cannot trust him. He says what will save his life. Do not kill him.

Fu Su: [He speaks calmly.] I will not kill you. He speaks the truth. I will not kill anyone. Tell The Emperor to prepare. [He turns away from Chi Fu, climbs a nearby pillar, and gets into a window. He speaks to Hayabusa] I was a fool to believe a Hun would rule China. You were right. [He climbs on top of the palace.] He brought Fu Su into this world. He created Shan Yu. He did this to you. Shan Yu is who I will become.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] You will not kill The Emperor.

Fu Su: [He looks down upon Hayabusa.] I will not. I want him to live. I will take everything from him. I will rule China. The Emperor will bow at my feet.

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] How do you plan to accomplish this?

Shan Yu: [From atop the palace, he glances at his sword, and then looks upon the land.] War.

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – HOSPITAL – AFTEROON

(Tinkerbell arrives to the hospital with Charming.)

Tinkerbell: We'll have to speak with Dr. Whale. I left before I found out what happened with Ruby and the others, and now you say Regina and Emma came with an injured Hook and Robin. He'll have his hands busy today.

Charming: Robin and Hook aren't injured. They're dead.

Tinkerbell: [She quickly faces Charming and walks backward.] What?

Charming: Magic wouldn't work. That's why Emma and Regina brought them here. Something blocked their magic. Nothing works against them. Whoever these men are whoever the man is that leads them he's like nothing we've ever faced.

Tinkerbell: We need to talk to Dr. Whale. Then, I need to talk to Regina. The last time she lost the love of her life you all ended up cursed for 28 years. We don't want a repeat of that. We don't want her to destroy Storybrooke out of revenge.

(Tinkerbell turns around. Charming follows her.)

Charming: [He speaks to himself.] I'm more worried about Emma.

(Tinkerbell and Charming reach the waiting room and pass by Leroy, Granny, Phillip, Rumple, Snow, and Henry. Snow joins Charming, as she, Charming, and Tinkerbell meet with Dr. Whale.)

Snow: Where's Emma? [She asks Charming.]

Charming: She brought Hook here.

Snow: She'll need us. [She looks worried.]

Tinkerbell: Are Belle and the others okay?

(Dr. Whale kisses Ruby on the forehead. She's unconscious in a bed. He comes out of her room after giving Tinkerbell a look of disapproval and anger.)

Dr. Whale: Belle and Aurora sustained only minor injuries. Ruby, on the other hand, hasn't gained consciousness yet. Mulan is conscious, but she isn't herself. She muttered 'I know him' once when I asked who attacked Ruby, but she hasn't spoken since.

(Tinkerbell, Snow, and Charming, look upon Belle, Aurora, Ruby, and Mulan as Dr. Whale speak of them. They don't see Emma or Regina.)

Snow: What about Hook and Robin? Where are Emma and Regina?

Dr. Whale: They brought in corpses. There was nothing I could do. I'll take you to them.

(Dr. Whale leads them to a separate hall of the hospital. Snow and Charming see Emma rocking back and forth holding onto her knees in a chair in the same room as Hook. They hear her crying. Tinkerbell sees Regina lying in bed with her head on Robin's chest.)

Dr. Whale (cont.): I'll leave you all to it. [He leaves the hall.]

(Snow and Charming go into the room as Emma stops rocking. She places her feet on the floor. She raises her head. She looks pissed.)

Snow: Emma

Emma: He killed him. [She clenches her fist.] My magic can't save him, I can't even use it to avenge him, but I'm going to do something.

Snow: What do you plan to do?

Emma: Find a way to kill that bastard!

(Tinkerbell enters the room with Regina. Regina places her eyes on Tinkerbell.)

Tinkerbell: I know you're not all right, but lying on his dead body won't bring him back.

Regina: Don't you think I know that? [She snaps back.]

Tinkerbell: I know you know. Let's do something constructive about it. Let's make sure he doesn't do this to anyone else. He killed Robin. He killed Hook. We don't want anyone else to die.

Regina: [She rises.] He killed Hook? Emma... There's no point. If I could kill him, he'd be dead already.

Tinkerbell: I don't know who he is, but I think someone in town does. She might have some information that could help you beat him.

Emma: Who? [She enters the room with her parents behind her and demands an answer from Tinkerbell. Afterward, she looks to Regina.] Get out of that bed.

Snow: You can't kill him.

Emma: He dies, or I die. [She tells Snow. She looks to Regina.] Unless you get out of that bed and help me. Together, we'll overpower him.

Regina: [She looks to Emma. She breathes deeply and stands. She glances at Robin and back to Emma.] That's what will do.

Charming: Magic doesn't work. We're not going to underestimate him.

Tinkerbell: Mulan [She draws everyone's attention.] The men attacked her, Belle, Aurora, and Ruby. She seems to know their leader.

(Emma glares. A second later, she poofs all of them to Mulan's room. Emma and Regina stand on either side of Mulan's bed while Snow, Charming, and Tinkerbell stand by the door, looking upon the scene.)

Emma: Mulan, tell me about the men who attacked you.

Regina: Who are they?

Emma: Tell me about the man who attacked Ruby.

Regina: Do you know how we can defeat him?

Emma: Who is he! Tell me his name!

(Charming begins to say something, but Snow takes hold of his hand. When he faces her, she shakes her head.)

Snow: [She whispers.] If it were you...

Mulan: [She slowly turns her head toward Emma.] His name... Shan Yu [She stares ahead without another word.

(Emma and Regina look at each other.)

STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY – REGINA'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

(Shan Yu enters Regina's Office. Neal stands with his arms crossed closest to the door to his right.)

Neal: My family is here. Don't kill them.

(Shan Yu passes him. Shang stands with his hands at his back as if ready for orders to his left.)

Shang: Mulan will defeat you again.

(Shan Yu passes him. Mushu stands with his hands behind his head, leaning against a wall to his right.)

Mushu: They put up a fight. They survived. You were looking for a challenge. I'd say you found yourself a good one.

(Shan Yu passes him. Cri-Kee sits in a nearby chair, looking over the rest of the men.

Cri-Kee: This will not be easy. Two are dead. This I believe will cause problems you could have avoided.

(Shan Yu passes him. Shan Yu goes around the desk and sits at the chair. All the men turn to him. Shan Yu turns toward the falcon. The falcon flies from the window onto Shan Yu's shoulder.)

Hayabusa: [Voice Over] We have arrived in Storybrooke. You have managed to absorb some of the magic of its inhabitants. Where do we go from here?

Shan Yu: Storybrooke is now mine. [He puts his feet on the desk.] Once the people of Storybrooke become mine and we use them and their magic to make you human, we are going home.

\- End of Episode -

The theme of 6A is Recovery/Support.

If I continue this:

I would like to explore certain relationships – Frozen Swan (Elsa + Emma), Magic Swan (Merlin + Emma), Cricket Queen (Archie + Regina), and Fairy Queen (Tinkerbell + Regina) to name a few.

There is a good reason why the two loves aren't spared while the Princess Brigade is.

The journey to the Sword took about a year and a half, as did the return journey.

They aren't zombies or undead.

The Fairybacks (Fairytale Flashbacks) might be a tad different.

6X02 "Cold War"

In Storybrooke, Emma and crew go to work, trying to put an end to the menace Shan Yu. In Arendelle, Emma visits Elsa, trying to come to grips with herself after last year's internal and external struggles.

Promo = Elsa: [She shows Emma her old room.] This was my safe place as well as my prison.

What to expect in 6A:

Merlin will make an appearance.

Lily will as well.

A new romance might blossom, possibly two.

Snow and Charming try to cultivate separate relationships with Emma.

Regina and Rumple team up in a big way to assist in the effort against Shan Yu.


End file.
